Escape Tactics
by clue1117
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne are stuck in escape training, and they need to distract Puck. Puck/Sabrina


Escape Tactics

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Sabrina sat up and grumbled "I get it Granny, a new day is nigh, now will you please stop that horrible racket?"

"Not until Daphne wakes up, _libeling_" Granny Relda, who was wearing kaki shorts over an embarrassing flowered swimsuit with a huge pink hat - complete with giant sunflower appliqué – and flip flops, shouted over the racket she was making with a spaghetti pot and giant mixing spoon.

Desperate to be free of the banging, but also painfully aware of Daphne's in-disturbable sleep patterns, Sabrina reached over ad pocked her sister. This had apparently grabbed her attention as she jerked upright with an indistinct "Wha'dy'awan.'"

"Dress for the safari!" Granny said brightly as she headed out of the room.

Daphne moaned "mego stupid-o escape training" and Sabrina had to agree. They had been up some ridiculously early hour every day for the past month, just so they could run around and make pointless attempts at escaping Puck a.k.a. The Trickster King. But they were Grimms, and Granny said they had to know this stuff. So up they got, slipping into outfits similar to Relda's, only minus the insane (Kaki shorts, _cute_ bathing suites, _sensible_ sun hats, and _proper _shoes.) Then they trudged down the hall and into the spare bedroom.

There they bid their magically asleep parents good morning and clambered through the huge, gilt framed mirror. Now they stood inside the hall of wonders alongside Granny and the round little man named Mirror. "Mornin'" he greeted them brightly. Granny just handed them both a canteen of water, took out the biggest key ring (with the most absurd keys) and led them to an unremarkable door labeled 'Pride Lands of the Serengeti', unlocked it with a key carved from what looked suspiciously like the fang of a large cat, and ushered them inside.

Tall, yellow grass grew as far as Sabrina could see, interrupted occasionally by a short, mostly barren tree. This was a savanna.

"Okay, _libelings, _you know the drill. Walk till you hear the whistle, then make your way back."

To tired to really complain the girls set off towards the nearest tree. Ten minutes latter (and well past that first tree) the shrill squeal of the whistle informed them it was time to head back. Turning together they spotted Puck darting about several feet above, pink insect wings beating furiously. "Let's go. If we run fast enough he can't hit us with projectiles"

"What's a _projectile_?" Daphne questioned of he sister.

"A flying object" Sabrina informed the small girl "now lets go."

Just as the girls were picking up speed Daphne tripped, sprawling forward. The hand not tightly linked to Sabrina's flew forward, but did not meet solid ground. Instead it crashed through a lattice wok of twigs and leafs, revealing a deep pit containing a large quantity of some foul smelling liquid. Wet, repulsive, and too deep to climb out of; a typical Puck booby-trap.

"That's disgusting!" Daphne squealed.

"_Defiantly_ glad we missed that one" Sabrina added. Then they were up and running once more, skirting carefully around the chasm.

No sooner had the made it past the pit than Puck alighted in front of them, blocking the path. Drawing his wooden sword he said loftily "I, Puck, The Trickster King and Blood Ruler of Faerie do challenge you, Sabrina Grimm, to a duel!"

"I accept" Sabrina answered, drawing her own wooden sword from her the pocket on her shorts.

With a battle cry of "on guard!" Puck leapt forward, brandishing his sword. Sabrina feinted left, but he came again, so Sabrina parried and it went on like this for some time. Until, out of nowhere, Puck's foot appeared and Sabrina was sprawled on her back, sword having skittered several feet and fallen into the gorge behind them, and Puck was kneeling over her; keeping her pinned.

"I win" he gloated. But no Grimm went down that easily. She needed to distract him; the question was _how_? Then it came to her. Leaning up she brought her lips to his in a fevered kiss. In his shock he released her wrists and she took the opportunity to roll so that she knelt above him.

Swiftly disarming him, she then rolled him into his pit. "I win" she mocked before turning and yanking Daphne back to the relative safety of Granny Relda. The Trickster King was going to be mad, but it was totally worth it.

When they finally slowed down Daphne turned to her sister, screached "you kissed Puck!" and promptly brought her palm to her lips and bit down hard. Sabrina just blushed.


End file.
